Justin Cook
|birthplace = Austin, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Aaron Dismuke (cousin) Jessica Dismuke (unspecified relation) |occupation = Producer Voice Actor Line Producer ADR Director ADR Engineer |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1999-present |status = Active }}Justin Ryan Cook (born April 4, 1982) is an American producer, voice actor, line Producer, ADR director and engineer who works for anime series at FUNimation Entertainment. He is most known for his English dub role as Yusuke Urameshi in Yu Yu Hakusho. Some of his other roles include Adult Dende and Super Buu in Dragon Ball Z, Hatsuharu Sohma in Fruits Basket, Bellamy in One Piece, Yashamaru in Basilisk, Toji Suzuhara in the Rebuild of Evangelion films, and Brood in Mass Effect: Paragon Lost. He is also one of FUNimation's top producers, having produced many of their dubs. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Captain Dark (eps. 48-49), Tsukutsun Tsun (ep. 55), King Nikochan (ep. 57), Spike the Devil-Man (eps. 73-75), Master Chin (ep. 80), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Adult Dende, Evil Buu, Super Buu, Raditz, Froug (ep. 197), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Buriburi Zaemon (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Yusuke Urameshi, Puu, Seiryu, Kuro Momotaro, Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Dende, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Mr. Ohki *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Bellamy, Eustass Kid, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Hatsuharu Sohma *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Russell Tringham, Local Man (ep. 10) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Yashamaru *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Baldorias S. Fanghini *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Mamoru Hanagasa (ep. 3) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Yashiro *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Dietrich von Lohengrin *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Gangster A (eps. 22-23) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Raditz, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Totomaru *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Omori (ep. 5B), Additional Voices *''Gosick'' (2011) - Kazuya's Father (ep. 12) *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Tasaki (ep. 11) *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Jurgen (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Dende, Evil Buu, Super Buu, Spike the Devil-Man (ep. 163) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Dende (FUNimation Dub) *''Drifters'' (2016) - Naoshi Kanno *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Eijirō Kirishima, Nomu, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Jack the Ripper, Additional Voices *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 9b) OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Planthorr (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Jack *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Tournament Announcer, Demoted Colonel (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Yusuke Urameshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Frouge *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Additional Voices *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Tōji Suzuhara *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Tōji Suzuhara, Additional Voices *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Brood *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Dende *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Raditz *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Eijirō Kirishima *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Eustass Kid, Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Raditz, Cell Jr., Evil Buu, Super Buu Voice Director *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z (eps. 276-291) *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug *Fruits Basket *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost *Yu Yu Hakusho *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal (FUNimation Dub) Producer *Attack on Titan *Basilisk *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate *Black Butler *Black Butler II *Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic *Black Cat *Black Clover *The Boy & the Beast *Crayon Shin-chan *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might *Drifters *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone *Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance *Fairy Tail *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Hell Girl *Hyperdimension Neptunia *Joker Game *Kamisama Kiss *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *Kodocha *Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost *Mushi-Shi *My Hero Academia *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes *One Piece *One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta *One Piece: Strong World *One Piece Film: Z *One Piece Film: Gold *One Piece: Stampede *One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends *Origin: Spirits of the Past *Ouran High School Host Club *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Pop Team Epic *Princess Jellyfish *Recovery of an MMO Junkie *Rosario + Vampire *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 *The Sacred Blacksmith *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement *The Slayers Evolution-R *The Slayers Revolution *Soul Eater *Speed Grapher *Summer Wars *Trinity Blood *The Vision of Escaflowne *xxxHOLiC *Yu Yu Hakusho *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal Trivia *He is the cousin of fellow voice actor Aaron Dismuke and best friend of voice actor Jerry Jewell. External Links *Justin Cook at the Internet Movie Database *Justin Cook at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation